New life
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Specter and Pink were together till that one day changed his life. Is he responsible enough to handle this or loses everything he loves? SpecterxPink. Warning: Lauguage and little blood. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: * looks at watch* Hi and welcome to the wedding! I don't own any charater so enjoy!

Specter: O_O! * goes to change*

**Chapter 1: One step to new life**

* * *

_**He stared at these stacks of paper then at the freaky monkey four.( Now if you are wondering why its four and not five, read the story before this.) Monkey Red is lifting weights at the end of the table while White and Pink were looking at this video on a laptop. A growl was coming from the edge of his throat as a fat monkey wearing a yellow coat and a cook hat, eating the food from the fridge." KNOCK IT OFF, MONKEY YELLOW!" he yelled angrily as everyone froze and stared at him." Sorry!" the fat monkey apologized as he sat down. The rest just ignored and went back to what they were on.* I can't think of a plan! Well its night so I just go to bed,* he thought as he got off his chair and walked out of the room. He opened the door and sat on his bed. A gray kit with a fluffy blue tail, walked in the room and stretched on his bed. Then the tom curled with purring. Specter rubbed his head and stared at the sea from his window.**_

_**" I just feel that me and Pink should do something more now that we're together for a while...," he whispered as White came in with a deck of cards." Want to play poker with us, Specter?" he asked as the albino glared." No thank you. I feeling a bit clumsy about asking Pink to...," he stopped and blushed. The monkey in the spacecraft stared at the sea." I see. I know its not easy to tell someone that you love them that much as it gets that point in life to start another one," he said calmly as his leader looked at him. He was right. It was hard for Specter to ask Pink at a time like this. Was the albino that determined to start." Thanks for lighten the problem, White!" he said with a friendly tone. The monkey nodded and floated out of the room. Specter got in bed and stared at the ceiling.* Maybe I'll tell her tomarrow...,* he thought with a smile as his eyes closed.**_

_**The albino's blood-red eyes stared blankly at the screen of Spike running after a monkey. Then the teenager with red and yellow spiky hair, swinged the monkey-net and caught it." There goes another monkey in that paradise island of that professor. How many monkeys can that tiny island hold!" he grumbled as he got off his floating chair of his and stomped out of the room. The door opened and standing there was Pink with that magic wand of hers." Hey there sweetie! What's with the frown on my handsome leader?" she softly giggled as he stared at the ground." Just another defeat from that annoying parasite!" he growled as the female monkey kissed his lips. It took a while for him to calm down and return it. They broke it and he sighed." So...uh, Pink? I was wondering...," he said nervously as she got intrested for what he's going to say." You know that we been together for a long time and I just feel like that its time to go to the next level...," he explained as she tilted her head at that. Pink and Specter were together since the accident from two years ago. It would still be jabbed in his brain even now. So whenever he sees Pink get hurt or captured, he puts the blame on himself.( Here comes the sweet moment!)**_

_**Specter got to the ground with one knee and looked at her black eyes." Pink, will you marry me?" he asked as Pink stared at him with eyes filled with joy." Oh Specter...yes I will!" she whispered as he puts a ring on her finger. He got to his feet and the female monkey hugged him. He heard crying which caused his " I blame myself" side to act." Did I upset you or something?" he asked anxiously as she shook her head." I'm just crying in joy, honey," she replied as he purred at the name.* That's a name I can get used to...* he thought, but froze when petals started falling. Both saw Yellow and Red throwing flowers at them. They turned and see White with a bible." Uh, what are you doing?" he asked with a brow raised as he fixed the red bow on his suit. The old monkey looked at him with a grin and looked at the book." Do you Pink, take Specter as your lovely husband?" he said according to the book." I do," she answered as the albino understood what has to be done in marriage." And do you Specter, take Pink as your lovely wife?" he said as leader nodded." Then you may kiss the bride," he said as he closed the book. Both monkeys kissed as White and the the two throwing flowers cheered.**_

_**Yellow poked the leader's back and he didn't sound happy from that poke." WHAT!" he snarled as he backed away." There's no food in the fridge...," he whined as the albino gave a death glare. Blue tail came from behind the albino's leg and hissed." Uh, nice kitty?" he joked as it spat at him. The monkey ran off." Kill him!" he hissed as the cat snarled and chased the ape. The rest stared at him as if they saw him naked or something. " I'm going to bed again. Good-night!" he replied as he walked off. Pink ignored the two and followed her mate." What the heck was that!" Red asked as Monkey White sighed." I don't want to know for once between our leader and that feline of his," he said as the two went to bed.**_

_**Specter was ready to get on his bed when he heard knocking. The door opened and Monkey Pink looked at her mate adoring." Can I sleep with you?" she asked as the albino chuckled." Of course you can, honey!" he replied as he patted on the side next to him. Pink climbed in and snuggled against him. She purred as he brought her even closer to him. The couple slept till uh...it got intense. ( *coughs* doing it! *coughs*)**_

* * *

Me: O_O! Uh, Specter. Isn't this to early to have a kid?

Specter: O.e * coughs* pervert * coughs* No its not! R&R and ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own any character and hope you enjoy this priceless moment! XD

Specter: You're right...this was too early! T.T...*sobs*

**Chapter 2: She's what!**

* * *

_**The strong muscular monkey crept in his leader's room to surprise him, but ends up surprising himself. Specter and Pink were sleeping peaceful, covered by the scarlet blanket, but their clothes were on the floor." What the fuck?" he yelled as the albino woke up from that." Ugh...my head. Oh...hey...Red. I see you...uh, noticed whats going on...," he said embarrassed as the monkey jaw dropped, pointing at the clothes. Specter blushed at that and waved his hand at him." Just go. I have to change?" he asked as Red nodded and walked out of the room. The monkey puts on his black suit of his and brown shoes. Specter kissed his wife's forehead and quickly ran to the kitchen. **_

_**He opened the fridge and grabbed milk and a box of cereal.* Thank god the food is replenished or I would have gotten the groceries again!* he thought with relief as he between Red and White. The two eyed at him which made the leader very uneasy. Did Monkey Red told White about him and Pink from this morning? The old monkey took a sip from his coffee. Then he looked at his leader suspiciously." Red told me that you and Pink were doing it last night. Is this true?" he asked curiously as Specter spits his cereal at Red's face. The strong monkey grumbled as the albino blushed." OK, OK! I did it so what? Its not like anything big is going to happen," he replied calmly as he puts the bowl in the sink. Monkey White sighed as Monkey Red slapped his forehead. Even Blue tail rolled his amber eyes.**_

_**Flames burned in his blood-red eyes as two monkeys were caught by Spike and Jimmy. The albino slammed the monitor with his hands. There goes another failure and Specter still hadn't thought of anything! He felt as if he was running a circus full of idiots. He suddenly remembered the zero gravity chamber that White stole from that fair. perhaps this was a good time to use it. He got out a blueprint and started sketching a plan. Specter was at this for like three to four minutes so not really long for a villain like him anyways. He paused when he heard the door automatically opened and heard someone skipping in the room. His chair turned slowly at the sound and saw Pink stand there with a happy look on her face." Watch ya doing?" she asked kindly as a small warm smile appeared on his face." Just sketching a plan for once and bummed about another fail from those kids! Why?" he asked back as the female monkey flew to him and sat on his lap.**_

_**" Just today, I was feeling a bit sick so I took a test,'' she explained as Specter felt a knot in his stomach. Is this what White was talking about something happening? Pink looked at him and frowned." and it says I'm pregnant," she said nervous as the albino's eyes widen. His eye that wasn't covered by his white hair, twitched." Does that mean I'm a father?" he questioned as she nodded. His mind was filled with worried thoughts. Is he ready to be a father? What if he loses the baby? What if Spike captured Pink and the baby? Why is he panicking at a time like this? Specter felt another feeling inside, a happy feeling. Perhaps another side of the albino wants this to happen, but he couldn't figure out why.**_

_**" Do you want to have a kid?" she asked curiously. Specter looked at her with a grin." If you want it, I would, too!" he answered as Pink hugged her husband. Then the two kissed and broke it to get air. Specter puts his hand on her stomach and she purred. Then Monkey Pink got off and skipped out of the room. The albino turned back to his plans and stared at the sketch.* Its just a matter of time till this plan gets to work. I just wonder if this plan doesn't get screwed up by Spike* he thought as a smug grin replaced that frown on his face.**_

* * *

Me: Congratulations, Specter! You're going to be a daddy! * plays Dreams of an absolution*

Specter: .'...T_T! R&R...ciao...sniff! Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own the characters and enjoy! Poor, poor Specter. Its hard being a father, isn't it?

Specter: Shut up, bitch! You're doing this to torture me, aren't you!

Me: * puts innocent face* No I'm not! you started this, not me! * maybe...*

**Chapter 3: changes and planning part 1!**

* * *

_**" Its finally complete! Check it out!" Yellow exclaimed as Specter and Red had a disgusted look on their faces. It was a baked cake that look like as if one of the monkeys dropped a bunch of peeled bananas and squished them together!" What the crap is that?" the albino asked as he poked it which it moved. The two backed away few inches to the door as the fat monkey glared at them." Its a masterpiece! Don't you think its good?" he said as he grabbed a piece and ate it. Specter was turning green as Red got a trash can and puked. A monkey in yellow pants wearing a pipo helmet ran and helped the leader out of the kitchen with Monkey Red after them.**_

_**" That was a disturbing moment. Mostly the moving part of that thing!" the muscular monkey said as both monkeys nodded. Specter looked at the pipo monkey with a glare." You're free from getting yelled at! Just remember not to tell me what that monkey wants to show, do you get it!" he growled as it nodded and ran off. Red was gone so the albino chooses to see Monkey Pink. He heard the toilet flushing and Pink coming out, about to lose her balance. He caught his mate and helped her up." Thanks...ugh. I didn't think this would be so easy," she stopped and saw he was looking sick." Are you feeling okay, honey?" she asked as he puts a hand on his mouth and ran to the bathroom. She stood there and heard him puking. The monkey wearing a pink dress opened the door and saw him sitting there with a disgust look on his face." I'm okay. Yellow showed me this cake or whatever the heck that piece of shit is and it got pretty ugly after that," he said as he flushed the toilet with a finger.**_

_**The albino got to his feet and looked at her." Looks like we're on the same page of disgust!" she joked as her husband didn't find it funny, but cracked up for a while. As soon they got out of, White ran in the bathroom and shut the door to puke. Blue tail scrambled into Specter's room with his blue-grayish tail between his legs." See? That's why I'll never understood why I made Monkey Yellow in the first place," he said as his wife patted his back. Specter went to his room and noticed a teddy bear on his bed." What's that for?" he asked as he reached for the tom hiding under his bed." Its for the baby. I bought it from some mall with some other supplies," she replied as her husband screeched in pain with his cat clinging on his hand with its sharp teeth. The feline lets go and walked off with its head and tail held high." Sometimes I think he's jealous due to bite on word 'baby'!" he hissed as blood was dripping. Pink sighed and puts bandages on his wounded hand. The cat comes back and spat at her before leaving once again.**_

_**The both fell asleep as well as the other monkeys since its night! Everyone except Blue tail who was glaring at Pink from the shelves. Then it jumped off and started ripping the bear apart. The tom stopped when he heard Specter growled and glaring at him. The albino grabbed the kitten and goes in the kitchen." Look Blue tail! Just because the baby is moving in doesn't mean that I'll ignore you and not the child!" he snarled as the cat lets out hiss and looked away from his owner. The leader tried petting it, but the feline yowled and bites his bitten hand. Specter flinched and a tear was at the corner of his eye." Stop it. It'll only make it worse if you keep this up! You're still be friend to me and maybe to the baby," he said as the tom stopped and lets go. It tilted its head with its ears flicked with interest.**_

_**"You heard me. What I said is true! Maybe you don't believe me, it might happen if you do or not. Perhaps one day when I and everyone else get captured or something, you have help me or the baby," he said while holding his wounded hand that started bleeding again. Bluetail stared at him then meowed sadly at his hand. Then he licked the hand on the bite marks." Its okay. I forgive you. Just don't that again, OK?" he whispered as he carried the kitten back to his room. Before he could sleep, the albino had to fix the bear so no one would noticed.**_

* * *

Me: That was dramatic. I NEVER knew that the kitty would be jealous! DX

Specter: R&R and ciao while I kill this mouse. * gets machine gun and shots mouse*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here's part two. I don't own any character except Bluetail! Enjoy!

Specter: *drinks soda and burps* O_O...I didn't know I had it in me! *burps again*

**Chapter 4: Changes and planning part 2**

* * *

_**Specter woke up very lazy on his chair after working on the blueprint with White. He sees that he woke up as well and stretched." I think the plan is done...," he yawned as the leader nodded. The albino grabbed the blueprint and fell off his chair due to tiredness. He landed on his face and got up to his feet. Specter walked to the meeting room as if he got drunk. Monkey Red and Yellow were talking about going to the amusement park again which closed five months ago. Monkey Pink was texting in her cell phone with her gloved hand on her stomach. Her stomach was a bit larger due to the baby growing which worried Specter a bit. Perhaps he shouldn't thought of a plan at a time like this when its going to be born in one months.**_

_**" I call upon this meeting that I have thought of a plan at last! I decided to turn people to monkeys again!' he annoced as everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped." But didn't you did that last time? That even took place before you created us when you were sent in space!" Yellow replied as White nodded." Yes, but he didn't have us there to help him that time. Perhaps it might work with us this time," the monkey in the spacecraft suggested as the leader nodded. The monkeys nodded and the albino grinned." Red, you must get these parts in this list for the weapons and Yellow will distract Spike and his friends! You may want to take some monkeys to help you and others to distract them as well," he ordered as the two nodded and left." I'll be busy with mixing chemicals and telling the monkeys to help me with stuff," he exclaimed and flew back to his room. Specter sighed and left the room to see if the two weren't goofing off. He got to the monitor room or whatever the heck he calls it. He jumped on his floating chair and stared at the two screens.**_

_**After two hours of falling asleep, he heard the door open and woke up to see Pink walking towards him." Is it okay that I be here for a while?" she asked as the albino nodded. She sat on his lap and hugged him. This caused him to purr because he likes it, what do you expect? He puts his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. Specter noticed Pink was asleep and he doesn't seem to mind it one bit. He watched Red getting materials on his left and Yellow was doing tricks and stuff with the monkeys being chased by Spike and Jimmy. Natilile was trying to catch the fat monkey, but misses, on his right." Everything is going to plan. Just hope that it doesn't fail," he whispered as he turned his attention to his wife. She was still asleep and still hugging him. Suddenly he froze from that movement on his hand. He looked at her stomach and realized it was only the baby kicking. Just a matter of time before its born.**_

_**The albino woke up when he heard Yellow and Red come in the room with some materials. Pink was gone so he turned to the two. He must have fallen asleep during the events! " The mission went well, Specter! We mange to come back with all of the materials,'' the fat monkey cheered as their leader looked at everything." No monkey got captured! Well done! Get the parts to White to make the weapons. After that, you two can go that amusement park if you want...," he muttered as the both squealed and ran off. Blue tail follow the two to White's room which didn't bother him. He got off his chair and went to his room.**_

_**As soon the door opened, Pink jumped and gave him a hug. Specter jumped and fell backwards." You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he gasped as she giggled.'' I'm sorry! I just can't help myself to hug you! It just feels lonely when you're not with me," she apoligized as the couple got up." Well don't do that again or you might actually kill me!" he joked as the two got inside his room. Both monkeys got in bed and Monkey Pink was already asleep. The albino puts his hand on her stomach and felt another kick. He smiled at that and stared at the ceiling.* Perhaps this was a bad time to start that plan! But what use will she be if the baby gets hurt by Spike? I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened...,* he thought as his eyelids grew heavy and went to sleep.**_

* * *

Me: Indeed something will happen to the baby, but I'm not telling! *wink*

Specter: If you hurt it, I'll kill you! *gives a death glare*

Me: R&R and bye! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own any character except Blue tail. This is special chapter so enjoy!

Specter: Omg! Its happening! * cries in joy*

**Chapter 5: Hello, I'm your daddy!**

* * *

_**Specter laughed as Spike and Jimmy were chased by a dog. The reason why September was his favorite month is because he gets to see his enemies suffer from school and projects. He rubbed the tear from his eye and went to his room. The albino opened the door and sees Pink sleeping peacefully in his bed. Blue tail was sitting near the window, staring at the sea. He smiled and closed the door quietly." I guess this is a good time to get to planning," he snickered as he walked toward the meeting room.**_

_**Specter entered the room and sees Monkey Yellow in the room by himself with his cook book of his." Listen here. I want you to get these minerals on this list from the mine and make sure that no one stops you from doing this mission!" he ordered as the fat monkey nodded and left with the list." And no playing in the fucking leaves!" the albino yelled as everything went silent.**_

_**" I can't believe that the others over slept this morning," he growled as he went back to the watching room.**_

_**The leader sat on his floating chair, glaring at the screen." Everything is going OK except that...!" he froze and covered his eyes." What is he doing to that dog!" he exclaimed as the image was stuck in his head." What the crap?" a female voice came from behind him. Specter his wife with disgusted face on her." I know...its really something I really don't want to know...," he replied as Monkey Pink looked at her husband adoring." So how's my favorite leader doing?" she asked cheerful as he smiled warmly at her." Nothing, just watching this fatso complete the mission, my dear," he answered and looked at the screen with a shocking look. Yumi and Kei manage to catch Yellow with noticing!" WTF! I thought they were at school?" he growled as he glanced at the calender. It was 24th...SATURDAY! The albino slammed his hands on the desk as Pink puts her gloved-hand on her stomach." Uh, Specter? I think my water broke...,'' she whispered as Specter's eyes widen. He grabbed her hand and ran for White's room.**_

_**The albino burst through the door and pushed Monkey White off the bed. Then he helped Pink get on the bed.'' Why the fuck did you do that!" the old monkey yelled as Specter glared at him." My wife is going to have our kid! You got a problem with that? Now help her!' he snarled as Pink was screaming in pain." FINE! Just wait outside...,'' he said as the leader tried to protest, but bit his tongue and left.**_

_**Specter sat next to the door, listening at his love's screaming.* I want to help her and if...the baby dies, I don't think I can bear it! I just want this day not get any worser...,* he thought sadly as Monkey Red comes by." Its coming, right?" he asked as the leader nodded and looked at the dull floor in the hall." Everything is going to be alright. Just relax," he said calmly as Specter took a breath. They waited for two minutes till the screaming stopped. Specter relaxed when he heard crying from room. White opened the door and got out." You can get in," he panted as the albino went inside the room." Red, remind me to forget what I just did in there...," he huffed and passed out. Red walked off and a few monkeys rushed White to the other room.**_

_**Specter sees Pink sitting on the bed with the baby wrapped in a light-blue blanket." Specter, I like you to meet your new son," she whispered as the leader looked at it. It was a small albino with snow-white fur and pink skin. His eyes were deep crimson as if he was copy of Specter, only the hair was flatten a bit and you could see both of his eyes." He looks just like his father," she said happily as the baby held out it tiny hand at his father. **_

_**Specter lets it grab his finger which made him giggled." Hello there. I'm your daddy," he grinned as the baby laughs even more. Pink looked at him." What do think we should name him?" she asked as that hadn't got to Specter's mind the whole time." How about Saru?" he said as Pink thought about it." I think its a cute name for the baby!" she agreed as the baby reached out at Specter. The albino grabbed the baby carefully and looked at Pink. She smiled at him." I guess he likes the name!" he giggled as Saru was playing with the red bow tie on his father's suit." But most of all, I'm glad you and the baby are safe...," he whispered as the monkey in the pink dress looked at him funny." You were worried about me?" she replied as her husband snickered." Well shouldn't a father like me be worried about something precious?" he laughed as she giggled along with him.**_

* * *

Me: Congratulations again! You have a son! * plays bad day from Alvin and chipmunks* =D

Specter:..._...I'm so happy that I think I'm gonna...*explodes*

Pink: O_O! *faints*

Saru: WWWAAAHHH! * you killed my dad! =O*

Me: _'...Uh hope you enjoy and R&R...bye?


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I don't own the characters except Blue tail and Saru! Enjoy!

Specter: finally! something to do for once!

**Chapter 6: Specter's return**

* * *

_**" Its time that we begin our ' Turn humans to monkeys' plan to action!" the albino commanded as everyone groaned. Specter glared at the three different colored monkeys." What now? Didn't I give you guys time to relax already!" he complained as White slammed his hands on the table." That was only because you had to be with Saru due to the fact he was a baby! How were we supposed to know that was our relaxing years, eh!" he growled as Pink gave a sour look.'' Maybe you should thought about taking a break when we were busy those two years!" she snarled as Specter gave a death glare at the old monkey." Now get to work! I want to give Spike and his weak friends a proper welcome...," he ordered once again as the two walked off with Red on their tail. **_

_**The leader walked off to the watching room and jumped when Saru appeared from behind the door." Hi daddy!" the little albino exclaimed as his father puts his hand were his heart was." Oh...its only you. Don't do that again or you might actually give me a heart attack instead of your mom," he gasped as both of them went to the room." I'm bored...'' he whispered as Specter looked at his son." Sorry, but I have to deal with someone so go to your room," he said calmly as Saru pouted and left." Now lets meet the pests in that hive of theirs!" he snickered as he pressed on a button.**_

_At a lab..._

_**The old man in the lab coat and his grand daughter were sitting, drinking tea as they watch Spike play checkers with Jimmy." I win again so cough it up Jimmy!" the teen shouted as his young cousin pouted and gave him twenty dollars." That's only because I don't know how play this stupid game!" he grumbled angrily. Suddenly the screen turned on and shows a white albino wearing a black suit and short pants with a red bow. He was also wearing brown shoes and looked at them with his blood-red eye and a smug grin on his face." Greetings, Spike. I see that you noticed havoc two years ago, but everything went silent after that 'incident' with Monkey Yellow," he said calmly as Natalie slammed her hands on the desk of buttons.**_

_**" What were you up to during those two years?" she asked suspiocus as the professor nodded. Before Specter could speak, a white albino wearing red pants and black shoes popped out behind the monkey's chair." Hi people I don't know!" he exclaimed as everyone including Specter jumped at that. The albino looked at the little." I told you that daddy would be talking privatly to these people so go to your room!" he ordered as the little albino pouted and walked out of the room. Spike and the rest stared at Specter blank as the leader got back on his chair." You created that monkey or clone your self?" Jimmy asked as Specter glared at him.**_

_**" No you dumb kid! That was my son, Saru!" he growled as everyone had wide eyes." What? That was your son? Then who's mommy?" the little kid said as the albino crossed his arms.'' My wife, Monkey Pink," he said as Spike's jaw dropped and pointed at him." But she's a psycho and has anger issues!" he yelled as the monkey ignored that part." Anyways, don't ruin my plans or you'll get no mercy from me and the rest of the freaky monkey four! We haven't forgotten that day you stopped Yellow from that mine!" he snarled as Jimmy tilted his head from that." Freaky monkey four? What happened to five?" he asked as Specter frowned at that.'' You know that incident in that library down the street few years ago..." he muttered as they nodded."...I was...in that incident...," he paused as they gasped." What happened? You killed someone?" Spike asked curious as the albino sighed." Actually...I was the one getting killed. Monkey Blue was mad at me for liking Pink and well it got pretty ugly. I killed him, but nearly died from losing so much blood...," he replied as Spike nodded." Enough talk. I don't have time to waste with you! So stay out of the way...ciao!'' he growled as the screen turned off.**_

_Back at Specter's base..._

_**Specter got out of the room and went to his bedroom. He opened the door and sees Saru sleeping in the blue blanket crib of his. The albino smiled at that and went to bed. At midnight, Saru started screaming in his sleep and Specter held him up and patted his back." Its all right, Saru. Its just a dream...," he yawned as the little albino calmed down. He looked at his father with eyes filled with tears." Daddy...where's mommy?" he asked as Specter stared at him curiously." Doing her mission I sent her, why?" he asked calmly as his son contacted his deep crimson eyes with his father." I had a dream that this boy had spiky hair with this net and caught mom. You were crying and he caught you, too!" he cried as Specter froze at that.* That can't be right! Dreams can't come true unless...he saw the future! O_O...no...that can't be true! There's no such thing as that!* he thought as Saru waved his hand at his face." Hello? Why are you making funny faces at me?'' he questioned as Specter puts him back in his crib." Its just a dream, Saru..." he whispered as he went back to bed without looking back. The little infant fell to sleep except his father who was still thinking about what he said.* Just a dream...Its nothing but a dream!* he thought over and over as he slept. Little did he know about his son's abilities and the future!**_

* * *

Me: indeed something will happen! Dreams can come true the way you can't imagine! T.T

Specter: R&R and ciao...? What do you mean ' you can't imagine' ?

Me: figure it out in the next chapter, yourself! I'm not telling! :(


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I don't own any character except Saru and Blue tail! *opens soda*

Specter: *takes soda* Enjoy this moment...T_T! * spits soda at me*

**Chapter 7: Tragedy strikes!**

* * *

_**The people stared at the female monkey in a pink dress and the pipo monkeys behind her. Whispers and mumbling filled the peaceful city as she and the monkeys took out ray guns. One kid was making comments about them which was annoying Monkey Pink." SHUT UP!" she shouted as she shot the boy. The little kid turned to a pipo monkey and ran off to cause havoc in the streets. The people began to run and scream as the monkeys shoot one by one, changing to monkeys. Pink got out a walkie-talkie." Everything is going fine here, honey!" she exclaimed as her black eyes glanced around for Spike and co.**_

_Specter's base..._

_**The albino snickered at the riot in Tokyo from the screen." Thank you for the lovely report, my dear. Everything is also going fine with Monkey Red in Asia and White for Europe! Its also going faster than I suspect this plan would go as well," he replied as he turned off the communicator. Saru and Blue tail were watching the scene, not making a sound." Dad, why are you turning people to monkeys?" the child broke the silence, but Specter didn't answer." Why is mommy over there turning them to monkeys?" he asked once again. His father still won't answer, but kept his cold gaze at the screen. Suddenly he heard father muttered something under his breath that he couldn't make out. **_

_**Specter finally looked at his son." What you say again?" he asked as the infant repeated the question. The albino stayed silent once again and turned back to the scene. He lets out a sigh." What you see here is why I don't like humans. They think of us as dumb animals and make fun of us for looking funny or being stupid in the way we live. I know all of this due to the fact they prisoned me in that zoo of theirs, doing tricks for them and treating me like slave that does their every command! These filthy creatures even take what's mostly precious to you without caring! Homes, trees, children, parents, money, cars, water, food, or whatever you name, they won't stop till its all gone!'' he said bitterly as Saru looked at the screen.**_

_**Suddenly the walkie-talkie turned on with Pink on the line." Uh honey? We got a pest running in New york!" she growled as Specter turned the screen to the location. Yumi and Spike appeared at the scene with thier monkey-nets! Yumi began capturing the monkeys as Spike was swinging his net at Monkey Pink." Not now! I gave Spike a warning to keep away from our plans, but I guess he hadn't took it seriously," he hissed as Saru's eyes widen at the fight. The dream was coming back to him again!* That was the same boy who captured mom!* he thought frighten as the female monkey suddenly tripped. Spike swing his net and caught her.**_

_**Saru gasped and glanced at his father. He glanced at son and looked at the screen. The infant saw a tear fell at his father's lap. He looked around to see if the boy would appear, but nothing happened. Blue tail stopped washing itself with its paw, gazing at Saru with his amber eyes." Go to your room...," his father ordered as Saru walked out of the room. Specter slammed his hands on the steel surface." Damn you, Spike! I won't forgive you for taking my wife!' he snarled as the screen flicked to Russia. Jimmy caught Monkey White and Kei captured Red at Bolivia." No! How are they doing this that fast!" he growled as he got off his chair." If they want to play mercy, I'LL GIVE THEM MERCY!" he screeched angrily as stomped out of the room. The albino opened his bedroom and sees Saru playing with the gray tom." Saru, daddy will be gone for a while so don't leave the base. If Spike manages to catch me, hide somewhere and don't let him find you or Blue tail!" he growled and closed the door.* But he'll get captured like mom! My dream is really coming true!* he thought as he opened the door, but his father was no where in sight." Don't do this, dad..." he whispered sadly as he stayed near a corner of the room.**_

* * *

Me: You know what happens next, do you readers?

Specter: Just R&R what you think will happen and bye...ugh! This soda is crappy! * throws at me*

Me: Its grape! What's wrong with that?


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Here's ch.8 and I don't own any character except Saru and Blue tail. Its been this long to upload since the word pad won't save and ends up as squares, O_O! Its shorter because ch. 9 is squeezed in and broken into pieces so yeah...enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Defeat and save**

* * *

_**The albino glared at the people playing in the beaches of California and snapped his fingers." Let's get it started!" he hissed as a bunch of monkeys appeared and began shooting the humans to monkeys. Specter held his laugh and glanced around for something to happen. Then the leader caught Spike and Jimmy appearing near the dock and catching the monkeys.* Its time to show those fools not to mess with my family!* he thought angrily and lifted a ball of water in the air. ( NOT WATER BENDING! He's using his psychic powers, read the wikipedia!) Than the monkey threw it at the riot, washing Jimmy and the monkeys in the sea. Spike managed to dodge the attack and stared at Specter with his jaw dropped.**_

**_" Holy google search on a gummy bear! How did you do that! Are you the last water bender?" the teen gasped as the albino laughed at his nonsense." You think that's true? Well, let's see if you can survive this!" he sneered as another one came from behind him. Spike dodged it and hits Specter's chair with his stun-club. The albino fell on his hands and jumped back on his feet. The monkey-catcher took advantage and captured him with the net." Gotcha!" he cried as Specter was transported to the professor. Spike lets out a sigh and looked back at the sea." Great. Now I got to save Jimmy and monkeys from drowning!" he grumbled frustrated as he dived in._**

_Back at the base..._

_****__Saru stared at the screen, tears dripping from his cheeks and landing on the cold floor." NO! Now that kid captured dad and mom!" he cried as Blue tail padded off somewhere in the empty base. The infant ran out of the room and followed the cat.* I knew that he would be captured, but why wasn't he crying? Was my dream wrong about that or was it when he saw mom captured?* he wondered confused as anger burned inside of him. The two reached to a room with a transporter that his mother and the freaky monkey four would use to get around the world. Blue tail sniffed around and pressed on a red button. The screen was set on an amusement park." But my dad can't be there! There must be some mistake!" he said frustrated as the tom shook its head and went in the portal. _

_****__Saru sighed and follow the pet and landed on a tree branch." Why here? I don't see...!" he froze at his words. His deep crimson eyes caught an albino wearing a black suit and brown shoes with a helmet on his head." Dad!" he yelled out loud and covered his mouth. Saru looked around to see if anyone heard him, but the people in the place were too busy having fun and looking at the animals. Blue tail jumped off and ran away somewhere near the gate.* I think I should wait till its night...* he thought as the albino took a nap._

**_Its been four hours and the sky was already fading to black. Saru woke up and threw an acorn at his father's cage. Specter woke up from that sound and fell off the branch, landing on his face." Stupid squirrels! If I were out of this crappy cage, I would...wait a minute! Saru! Is that you?" he growled as the infant climbed down and ran toward the cage.'' Hi!" he said cheerful. Blue tail came back with a key in his jaws. Specter grabbed the key, unlocked the cage and jumped out." Now let's get your mom and the others out!" he hissed angrily as he took his son's hand and runs to the lab which was next to the park._**

_At the lab...9:00 pm_

**_The leader kicked the air vent entrance and the three creatures fell out of the hole." There's the control unit!" he whispered as Saru and Blue tail looked out for anyone in the room. Specter puts in the code and deactivated the release for all the monkeys." By now, everyone should have escaped and headed back for the base. Now let's get the heck out of here!" he muttered as the three were transported back to the base.( I told you that it would be short!)_**

_Back once again at Specter's base..._

_**The three came back with White Monkey staring at the screen that was set on the park." Who's idea was to set the park as the next location?" he mumbled as Saru and Specter pointed at the cat, who was cleaning himself with one Monkey was eating the food again while Red Monkey was ordering the monkeys to get to work as usual." MONKEY YELLOW! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" the leader yelled angrily as the fat monkey ran off, , White and Saru were covering their ears since they experience his yelling." You yell loud, dad!" he said as Specter glared at him." Thanks for that unnecessary comment, Saru," he said as if he was angry, but playing around. Specter walks off to his room, leaving the two monkeys behind.**_

_**Specter walks in his bedroom and sees Pink Monkey looking through the window. She turned and hugged him." I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered as the female monkey looked at him funny." I told you not to worry about me. Do you worry because you love me?" she said playfully as Specter kissed her. They deepen the kiss and broke it, looking at each other." Well, what do you expect from your husband if I'm responsible for what happens for you and our son?" he said with a smile which caused Pink to purr. The two kissed again till..." Dad? When is that human going to catch you again?" a young voice came from behind them. they froze and looked at him.''Depends if I thought another plan or something. But for now, I'll take a break," he replied as he sat on his bed." I'm going to bed...," the albino yawned and went to his new bedroom. ( The one that was used by Blue Monkey!)" Since when did he moved?" Pink asked curiously as Specter shrugged." Don't know. I mean, you need privacy, you know..." he grinned as Pink blushed." Specter! You're not thinking of being dirty tonight!" she whispered as he poked her chest." Maybe...," he giggled as everyone went to sleep...except Pink and Specter.( Wink, wink! You know...T_T)**_

_**The End ( Specter: Some ending! T.T)**_

* * *

_Me: That's the last chapter! Sorry about the ending, but at least its happy for Specter! No, not another kid so don't worry._

_Specter: Like I said, some ending for readers, but having sex at night on the last chapter sounds good to me! * dirty thoughts* =D_

_Me: R&R and see you on my next stories!_


End file.
